Sherlock Holmes' iPod
by Mcbnotredame7
Summary: Drabbles that are influenced by a song on my iPod. Way better than it sounds. Minor coarse language.
1. Sand in My Shoes by Dido

**Disclaimer: As I have stated before, I don't own Sherlock Holmes. Or the song **_**Sand In My Shoes **_**by Dido. **

**AN: So this is just a bunch of drabble that came to me while I was listening to the song **_**Sand in My Shoes**_** by Dido, and this is the result. There will be more drabbles to come, all influenced by a song on my iPod. There is implied Holmes/Watson slash, but barely. Enjoy! **

"Mr. Holmes," said Mrs. Hudson as she knocked on the door, "I have a letter for you sir."

"Bring it in." Mrs. Hudson brought the letter in and handed it to him. "Hm," he said as he inspected the envelope, "very interesting." The envelope was addressed in very neat handwriting, which somehow seemed very familiar to him, and read _Mr. Sherlock Holmes, 221B Baker Street, London England._ He opened the envelope and pulled out a small piece of parchment that read:

_Dear Sherlock,_ wait, nobody called him Sherlock but John and… he shouldn't be thinking about John.

_I don't know exactly how to say this, so I'm just going to tell you. I miss you and I love you. Two weeks away feels like the whole world has changed and you're gone now. Things don't feel right. I can't shake the thought of you. I should move on, forget you, but why would I want to? I know we said goodbye; anything else would have been confusing. I want to see you again. You're always on my mind, and I miss you. I just want to see you again. _

_Love John _

It was a good thing that Mrs. Hudson had left the room, because at that moment the great Sherlock Holmes cried. It was the first time he had actually shed tears and they came hard. I miss and love you too John, he thought. He quickly grabbed a scrap piece of parchment and scribbled back:

_Dear John, _

_I miss and love you too. Would it be inconvenient for you if you came for tea tomorrow at 1 o'clock? If it is, come anyway. We have a lot of catching up to do._

_Love Sherlock _

And in Sherlock Holmes' mind, all was well. Watson was coming back and he would have him once more.

**P.S. I know that this fits more into the category of the movie _Sherlock Holmes_, but there are going to be more that fit in better with the books so this is going into the book section. **


	2. Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park

"Holmes! I've told you a thousand times that you have got to stop with the cocaine! That damned needle is ruining your life!" Once again, I had walked into our sitting room to find Holmes sitting on the settee, injecting himself with cocaine.

"I've told you before Watson, it's my body and I can do what I want with it. This stimulates my mind." I sighed with a sense of déjà vu; we had gone through this many times before, but I was fed up with him and his insufferable habit.

"I don't care if it stimulates your mind! What's going to happen when I wake one morning to find you lying here, dead with that damned needle lying next to you?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?" I stormed into my bedroom with a huff, trying to erase my mind of what had just happened. I retired for the night, but slept restlessly, images of Holmes lying dead plaguing my mind.

* * *

"Watson, Watson please wake up! I need you!" I rolled over in my bed to find Holmes standing next me, trembling.

"What do you want Holmes?" I asked groggily.

"I want to quit."

"You what?" I asked, still sleepy and not really listening to what he said.

"I want to quit the cocaine Watson. I really do, but I can't. I don't know why I use it. I just know that I want to stop."

"You sure didn't seem like you wanted to quit earlier." He sat down on the side of my bed, still trembling and holding back tears.

"I don't know why I instigate you, and I say what I don't mean. I can see it in your eyes, every time you look at me, disappointment. I'm sure it can't be a pleasurable experience, slowly watching your friend die."

I sat up, allowing him more room to sit. "No it's definitely not."

"I want to stop John! I need you to help me! I don't want you to wake up one morning to find me lying there dead John! I want to stop." That was when he broke out into tears. I wrapped my arms around him, holding him until he stopped. We continued to sit there, he still sobbing into my nightshirt, and me trying to comfort him.

"Don't worry Sherlock," I said softly. "I'll break you of this habit."

Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park

**AN: God I make Holmes such a cry baby! My bad! Anyway, hope you liked it! Oh yeah, I don't own Linkin Park either. **


	3. One Step at a Time by Jordin Sparks

"Holmes," I said as I walked into our sitting room, "are you not going to come down for dinner?" He sat there silent though, eyes closed, pipe in mouth, ignoring me. I sat down in my chair, knowing that in a couple minutes he would open his eyes and see me sitting there.

Five minutes…

Ten minutes…

Fifteen minutes. "Holmes! Are you going to eat or not?" He jumped from the settee, startled by my outburst.

"Watson I didn't even know you were there! No need to yell. Yes, yes I'm coming to eat." He got up and walked downstairs for dinner as I quickly followed. The whole of dinner was spent with Holmes in a rather melancholy mood, much more so than his usual self. Afterwards he once again returned to the settee, obviously sulking about something.

"Holmes, what is the matter? You don't seem your usual self. I know you haven't had a case in quite some time, but that is no reason to sulk as you are now." He glared at me, as if I had said something offensive.

"Oh no Watson, it is not that I haven't had a case in a week or two. It is the fact that I've only had so many cases, and they were all of petty matters, something you could even solve!"

"Well that's no reason to be upset. Yes, they may be small but at least you have—"

"I don't care about what happened to some lady's missing cat, or where a man left his hat! I want Scotland Yard coming and asking for my help! We all know they're thicker than a box of bricks! I want the name Sherlock Holmes to be known by every person in this city! I want people to come to London's personal private detective! I just want to be known Watson!"

This wasn't what I had expected. In all truth I expected him to be upset about Mrs. Hudson's cooking or something of the sort. "Well Holmes, you have just started making your services available. Just take it one step at a time; there is no need to rush."

"One step at time! I have half of a rent to pay! I have to live! I can't take things one step at a time!"

"The only way to get to where you want to be is to take one step at a time Holmes. Do you think I became a doctor as soon as I said I wanted to be one?"

"No… But—"

"No buts, you will listen to me for once. Keep taking the petty cases, because someday people will know the name Sherlock Holmes. This is a big city, and gossip passes pretty quickly through it."

"I don't think—"

"You'll help some woman find her lost jewelry, and then she'll tell her husband what a great job you did, and he'll tell his boss, and soon enough your name will be known throughout London and Scotland Yard will be running to you for help because they heard what a great detective you were!" He looked at me for a few minutes, contemplating what I had said.

"What did you say I had to do again?"

"One step at a time Holmes, one step at a time."

One Step at a Time by Jordin Sparks

**AN: Just something I thought up while listening to this song. I don't own anything. Please review! **


	4. Just to Get High by Nickelback

**WARNING: This drabble is filled with much angst and character death!**

He was my best friend, and I tried to help him. He traded everything though, for cocaine, and soon enough he found that I would put up with it no more. There were scars on each arm from that damned syringe, and it seemed that everyday he got worse and worse. I pleaded with him to stop, telling him the consequences, the fact that as a doctor and his friend, I didn't like watching him slowly kill himself.

I can still remember that dreadful night too, when I found him curled up in an alley, his face twisted and unnatural, and it was all just to get high.

I dragged him back to Baker Street and once again told him he had to stop, but once again he didn't listen to me. Then there was the times when he wouldn't sleep for days, even when he wasn't on a case, and refused to eat anything either. It was terrible, watching him spend all the money he made on that damned drug.

Just to get high… If only I would have done something. But no, I sat there and watched my best friend, the one and only Sherlock Holmes, slowly come to an end. God! If I would have taken action! Forced him to stop! Done something, anything! And then maybe I wouldn't be standing over his grave!

The day I found him was worse than some of my days in the war. I walked into his room, frustrated because once again he had stolen an article of my clothing, to find him lying on the floor. His eyes were rolled back in his head, his skin was whiter than a ghost, there were numerous fresh bruises on his arms, and the syringe was still being held in a death grip in his hand.

That's when I let my emotions run free. With tears rushing down my face I took the syringe out of his cold hand and smashed it on the floor. I tore apart his room, smashing everything in sight. My rampage continued to the sitting room, where I destroyed all of his experiments, and everything else he owned. Mrs. Hudson heard the racket and came to see what was the matter, but when I told her what had happened she too became quite emotional.

Sherlock Holmes was lost that day. London had lost its greatest private detective, Mycroft his only remaining family, Mrs. Hudson another tenant, but what did I lose? I lost the greatest friend a man could have. I lost my brother! And I will never forgive myself for it… Because it was my fault Holmes was now gone, and I could never get him back.

Just to Get High by Nickelback

**AN: Sorry this was so angsty… I hope you liked it all the same! I don't own Nickelback either.**


End file.
